Possessions
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Lan and Chaud get a much needed vacation after defeating Doctor Regal. As they heal their bodies from weeks of battling, they face something much more exhausting for their souls. LanXChaud.
1. Chapter 1

As everyone watched the shooting stars from SciLab, Lan and Chaud sat against the wall, both exhausted from the battle. "I can't believe we finally defeated Nebula." Lan said. "I need a vacation." Chaud said, smiling. "Well then I'm glad I can be of assistance." Chief Keiffer smiled. "Huh?" Lan inquired. "You both leave tomorrow for a week long vacation, much deserved for all of your hard work." the chief smiled. "Awesome!" Lan exclaimed. "And don't worry, Megaman and Protoman are getting some much needed vacation time as well." smiled. Megaman laughed from the PET. Chaud smiled and looked at Lan, he had really grown as a net battler in this time, he maybe even taught Chaud a thing or two. He was looking forward to the vacation.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"Do I actually get to enjoy a hot spring? This better not be some kinda joke." Lan said. Megaman laughed. "Lan, just enjoy yourself while you can, you never know when we will have to get back to business." Megaman said. "You're right." Lan said, looking up at Chaud. "You ready Chaud?" Lan smiled. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess." Chaud said. Lan and Chaud jacked in their net navis for their relaxation time. Lan ran as fast as he could and jumped into the hot spring. Chaud sighed, taking his time. "Ah, this is perfect." Lan said, relaxing completely.

Megaman laid back and took a deep breath. "Finally, a day off." Megaman said. "It is pretty nice." Protoman said, Megaman looked up at him. "I just realized this is the first time I've really talked to you since the battle with ." Megaman said. "I suppose it is." Protoman said, sitting next to the blue navi. "It's so great to see you back to normal." Megaman smiled. "Megaman..." Protoman began. Megaman looked up at him. "I never got to thank you for saving me." Protoman said. "You would have done the same for me." Megaman smiled. "Megaman...you and Lan didn't let Chaud give up on me, you two didn't give up on me, and for that I'll be forever grateful." Protoman. "Oh come on, don't get all emotional on me. It's what any true friend would have done. I think Lan and Chaud have really become best friends through this whole experience." Megaman said. "Well, I think for Chaud, it may be a little more than that." Protoman smiled. "What do you mean?" Megaman said. "There's something about Chaud that not a lot of people know." Protoman said.

"Lan." Chaud said. Lan looked up at him. "I really owe you for helping me out. For being persistent with saving Protoman." Chaud said. "I'd never let you down Chaud." Lan smiled a wide grin. "I know you wouldn't." Chaud smiled. "You helped me out a lot too, we worked together. I couldn't have done it without you." Lan said. "I think we've become really close friends through this whole thing." Chaud said. "Yeah, me too." Lan smiled. "Look, Lan...there's something you should know." Chaud said. "Huh?" Lan said, quirking his head to the side. Chaud sighed and steadied his hands. "I'm...gay." Chaud said, blushing and looking away. "What?!" Lan said. "I figure if we're going to be friends, you should know. Not a lot of people know." Chaud said. "But Anetta, I thought she was-" Lan began. "No, she knows, she's been trying to help me keep it undercover." Chaud said. "Wow...well, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me." Lan smiled. Chaud was shocked that Lan was being so casual about it. "You aren't mad?" Chaud asked. "No, that's stupid. Your happiness is important." Lan said. "Thanks Lan." Chaud smiled.

"So Chaud is trying to confess his feelings to Lan?" Megaman asked. "Yeah, he felt this vacation may be the best time to do it." Protoman. "Woah, I don't even know what to say, I'm not sure how Lan is going to react to be honest with you." Megaman said. "Well, I guess we will find out." Protoman said. "Yeah..." Megaman said. He had no clue how Lan felt on that subject, it wasn't really something they discussed.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

After the hot springs, Chaud went to find something to eat. "Chaud, what happened?" Protoman asked. "I didn't exactly tell him everything..." Chaud said. "Chaud, this is the only thing you aren't giving your all to." Protoman said. "I know, but I'm just scared." Chaud said, closing his eyes. "Don't be, you need to be honest with your feelings and with Lan, you owe him that." Protoman said. "You're right." Chaud said and took a deep breath.

"So Lan, how was the hot spring?" Megaman asked. "Relaxing, definitely much needed." Lan said, lying down on his hotel bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm glad, you and Chaud deserve it." Megaman said. "About Chaud..." Lan began. "Protoman told me." Megaman said. "Huh? Really?" Lan asked. "Mhm, so how do you feel about it?" Megaman asked. Lan didn't respond. "Lan?" Megaman said. Soon, Megaman heard soft snoring and realized that Lan had fallen asleep. Megaman smiled, he would ask him later.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Lan stirred and opened his eyes, it was still dark. But the light of the moon shined bright through the balcony window. He saw Chaud standing there, the wind blowing through his hair. Lan got out of bed and walked over to Chaud. "Can't sleep?" Lan asked. "Nope." Chaud said, not turning to look at him. "Look Lan, I-" Chaud began and then stopped suddenly when Lan grabbed his hand. "You don't have to say anything." Lan smiled. Chaud smiled and laced his fingers with Lan's. Chaud noticed that Lan was shaking. "Are you okay?" Chaud asked. "Yeah...it just feels...so right." Lan said, looking up at Chaud. Chaud turned to face Lan and looked into his eyes. Chaud embraced Lan and held him tight. "You have no idea how many times I was terrified of losing you during that battle with ..." Chaud said. "I thought for sure I lost you when you cross-fused with Protoman when the dark chip was still inside him." Lan said, holding Chaud a little tighter. They both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. "I'm scared." Chaud said. "Never thought I'd hear you say that." Lan chuckled. "You do things to me that I would never expect. You showed me how to be compassionate, how to be less cold." Chaud said. Lan blushed and looked down. Chaud lifted Lan's chin to look at him, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Megaman and Protoman were smiling. "Well, this is a whole new chapter." Megaman said. Protoman and Megaman gave each other a high five and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Everyone said in unison as they stared at Lan and Chaud. Lan was blushing as he looked at his friends. "How..what?" Dex asked, shocked. Chaud kissed Lan on the cheek and smiled. "I think it's cute!" Maylu smiled and hugged Lan suddenly. "You two are such a cute couple." Miss Mari smiled. "How did this even happen?" Dex asked, still shocked. "It just kinda...did. I don't know, I just think it's always been there." Lan said. "I'm happy for you both, you deserve it." Tory smiled. "Yeah! The best net savers and two of the best net navis together! Unbeatable, that's an awesome strategy!" Chisao yelled. Lan and Chaud laughed nervously. "I just don't know how my parents are gonna take it..." Lan said. "Oh, I think they'll be just fine with it." Dr. Hikari said, entering the room. "Ah! Dad! Mom!" Lan said, falling over. "I invited them, I figured you wouldn't tell them unless I forced you to." Chaud smiled. "Well thanks." Lan said, sarcastically. "Lan, we are just fine with this. Your happiness is all that matters to us son." Mrs. Hikari said. "Thanks guys." Lan smiled.

They all looked up when they heard a door slam. "I guess I upset Yai..." Lan said. "She'll get over it, just give her some time." Maylu smiled. "I guess..." Lan trailed off.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

"So how do you guys feel about it?" Roll asked. "I think it's great." Megaman smiled. Protoman nodded, "Yes, Chaud has been feeling this way for a very long time, I'm glad it's finally happening for them both." he said. "Miss Yai seems to be upset, so I have to be heading off, I'll catch up with you guys soon." Glide said and disappeared. "Poor Yai, she really likes Chaud." Roll said. "Yeah, I kinda feel bad for her." Megaman said. "Gutsman thinks she will be okay." Gutsman smiled. "I hope so." Megaman said.

"Miss Yai, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." Glide said. "Can it Glide!" Yai yelled. "I can't believe Lan would do this to me! He knows how much I like Chaud!" Yai yelled. "Miss Yai, with all due respect, Chaud just isn't attracted to women, he was born that way." Glide said. "I said shut up Glide!" Yai yelled and then she began to cry. "I'm sorry Glide..." Yai sniffled. "It's alright Miss Yai." Glide said, soothingly. "They did look pretty happy, didn't they?" Yai asked. "Yes, I think they are very happy." Glide said. "Then...I have to be happy for them. That's what a real friend does right?" Yai said, wiping her tears. "You are a terrific friend, Miss Yai." Glide smiled. "Thank you Glide." Yai smiled.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Lan and Chaud watched the sunset together at the park. "I don't think it's been this relaxing for a long time." Lan said. "It has been a while, but our job is never done." Chaud said. Lan laid back on the grass and stared into the clouds. Chaud looked down at him and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" Chaud asked. "This is just all so sudden, and so...unexpected. But, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Lan smiled at Chaud. "What about you? What's on your mind?" Lan asked. Chaud closed his eyes and sighed. "I just never thought this would actually happen. I've never found someone who made my heart flutter and my stomach tie up in knots. Not until I started getting close with you. My father, he was really upset when he found out that I was gay. He still thinks that I'm going to just change and I'll eventually have a son of my own that will take over BlazeQuest. I'm nervous about telling him about us." Chaud said, staring off into the sunset. Lan sat up and looked at Chaud. "Now you've got me worried." Lan said, looking down. "Hey, don't get sad on me. I still have a while to prepare, he won't be back in town for a while, and nothing he says is going to change me. I promise." Chaud said, lifting Lan's chin to look at him. Chaud placed a chaste kiss on Lan's lips. "Come on, I'll take you home." Chaud said.

Lan and Chaud sat in the back of his limo. Chaud had his arm wrapped around Lan's shoulders. Lan was snoring softly on Chaud's shoulders. "Damn is he cute." Chaud said. Megaman let out a laugh from the PET. "You should see him in the morning, you might change your mind." Megaman joked. Chaud let out a giggle, Lan didn't move an inch.

As they pulled up to Lan's house, Chaud shook Lan awake. "Come on, you need some sleep." Chaud smiled and walked Lan to the door. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Chaud said, taking Lan's hands. "Okay." Lan smiled and kissed Chaud. Lan walked into his house and sighed. "I don't think I've ever seen you so frazzled." Megaman said. "I think my hearts beating faster than when it was in the N1 Grand Prix." Lan said. "You think?" Megaman chuckled. Lan walked up to his room and got ready for bed. There was a soft knock at his door. "Lan, can I come in?" his mom whispered. "Yeah mom." Lan said. She walked into his room with a loving smile on her face. "I just want to tell you how happy I am for you. I haven't seen you this happy before, except for maybe the day you got Megaman." she said. Lan giggled at that. "Well, that's a pretty accurate statement." he smiled. Mrs. Hikari hugged her son tight and kissed him on the forehead. "Goodnight sweetheart." she said. "Goodnight mom." Lan smiled and crawled into bed. His mind racing towards thoughts of Chaud.


	3. Chapter 3

Lan and Chaud had spent every day with each other within the past two weeks. They were growing closer and Chaud was beginning to really fall for Lan. Chaud was sitting at his computer in his office, working on a new game for the company. "Mr. Blaze, Lan is here. Do you want me to send him up?" his guard paged up to him. "Yes, thank you." Chaud said and smiled. Moments later, Lan walked in the door and shut it behind him. "Hey you." Chaud said and went to him and embraced him. Chaud kissed him hard. "How's the game coming along?" Lan asked. "It's getting there, maybe one more week of work before I send the final play-through to my father to review." Chaud said, shutting down his computer. "Here, my mom told me to bring this to you." Lan said and handed Chaud a plate covered in foil. "Your mom makes amazing cake!" Chaud said and took a bite. "I thought we could get dinner and go down to the beach, how does that sound?" Chaud asked. "Sounds perfect." Lan smiled.

Chaud took Lan to his favorite curry restaurant. They sat down and ordered. "So, Lan there's something I need to tell you." Chaud smiled. "What?" Lan asked. "I..uh..." Chaud got red in the face and his palms got sweaty. "Lan...I..." Chaud just couldn't get it out. Lan just sat patiently, for once. Chaud took a deep breath. "I love you, Lan." Chaud said. Lan's face bordered happiness and shock. "Chaud..." Lan whispered. "I know it's soon, but-" Chaud began, but was cut off by Lan stretching over the table to kiss him. "Chaud, shut up. I love you too." Lan said, smiling. Their food was brought before they could touch on the subject more. They ate in silence, but Chaud watched lovingly as Lan stuffed his face.

They walked hand in hand to the beach and sat down to watch the sunset together. "This has been a magical few weeks." Lan said. "Absolutely." Chaud said, wrapping his arm around Lan's shoulders and pulling him closer. Chaud's PET rang from his pocket. "Chaud, it's a message from your father." Protoman said. Chaud checked it and sighed. "What is it?" Lan asked. "I guess it's time to tell him." Chaud said. "He's home?" Lan asked, nervously. "Yeah, I gotta go." Chaud said, standing, offering Lan his hand.

They were silent on the way to Lan's house. They were both nervous. Lan couldn't look at Chaud, he was terrified about what his father would say. Chaud walked Lan to the front door and could tell Lan was scared. He actually had never seen him more terrified. "Lan...look at me." Chaud said, pleading almost. Lan peered up at him. "I promise, nothing he says is going to change me. I love you, that's not going to change." Chaud said. "Okay...I trust you." Lan said, hugging Chaud. Chaud held him tight for what seemed like forever, but it was never long enough. Chaud kissed Lan goodbye and turned away, trying not to let the fear shake him.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Chaud walked into his fathers office and sat down. "The game is looking good, son." his father said, monotone. Chaud just looked at him. "You look nervous, is something wrong?" his father asked. "Nothing is wrong." Chaud said. "Then what is it?" his father asked, slightly annoyed. "I met someone." Chaud just came right out with it. "A boy, I'm assuming?" his father inquired. Chaud just nodded. "Who?" his father asked, anger laced his voice. "Lan Hikari." Chaud said. "Out of the question." his father spat. "What are you talking about?" Chaud asked. "I never thought you would actually do this, and him?! He's a loser kid. You have a future Chaud!" his father yelled. "How dare you! Lan is an amazing person and a talented Net Saver and Net Battler!" Chaud yelled. "His father runs SciLab, if it wasn't for that, he'd be a loser like all of his stupid friends! If it wasn't for that Net Navi of his, he'd be nothing." his father spat out. "Well, nothing is going to change my mind, so you can shove it up your ass!" Chaud screamed, turning to leave. "Chaud, I didn't want it to come to this, but if you continue this relationship, I will disown you! No more money, you will no longer be vice president of BlazeQuest, you'll be dead to me!" his father yelled. Chaud stopped dead in his tracks right there and turned to his father. "I'm your son..." he whispered. "The choice is yours." his father said. Chaud gulped, it was be with Lan and have nothing, or leave Lan and still have everything.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Lan paced back and forth in his room. "Lan, it's going to be alright. Chaud promised that things wouldn't change." Megaman said. "Megaman, Chaud's dad is a rich and powerful man, he could get away with murder if he wanted to." Lan said. "Chaud is his son, he can't be too hard on him." Megaman said. "I hope you're right." Lan said, finally sitting down, his leg was still bobbing up and down. "I've never seen you like this." Megaman said. "Because this is real Megaman, I've never felt like this..." Lan said, dropping his head to look at the floor. "It's been four hours, why haven't I heard from him yet?" Lan asked himself. "Maybe they are still talking about it. You should get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." Megaman said. Lan laid back in bed and stared at the ceiling. "I'll try." Lan said.

Megaman woke up to see Lan already dressed for school. "Did you not sleep?" Megaman asked. "No, I didn't sleep at all." Lan said, he looked exhausted. Lan secured his PET in his holster and walked downstairs. "Lan, you're up already?" Mrs. Hikari asked, shocked. "Yeah, I didn't sleep last night." Lan said, throwing his backpack over his shoulder. "You aren't going to eat breakfast?" she asked, worried. "No, I'm not hungry." Lan said. "Things with Chaud are going to be okay." his mother said, soothingly. "I still haven't heard from him." Lan sounded defeated. Lan's mother handed him a muffin. "Please eat this on your way to school, just something small." Mrs. Hikari pleaded. "Okay mom, I'll try." Lan said, taking the muffin and walking out the door.

Lan skated slowly towards school, the sun was still rising. Lan sat down on the bench at the park for a few minutes. He stared at the muffin his mother gave him and he felt nauseous. "Lan, please try to eat." Megaman pleaded. Lan took a bite and forced it down. He was so anxious, his nerves were shot. Lan's hands were shaking. He skated the rest of the way to school and ran into Maylu. "There you are, I went to your house and your mom said you left early." Maylu said, worry clear in her voice. "Chaud went home to tell his dad about us last night, I still haven't heard from him." Lan said, sluggishly. "Maybe they got into a fight and he's waiting for things to calm down." Maylu said. "I'm terrified." Lan said, then his PET rang. "Lan, it's a message from Chaud." Megaman said. Lan fumbled with his PET, almost dropping it. ' _Meet me at my office after school.'_ Lan read Chaud's message. "He wants me to meet him after school." Lan said, he was shaking. "This is gonna be a long day..." Megaman said, worried.


	4. Chapter 4

Lan bolted up as soon as the bell rang and rushed out of the school. He skated as fast as he could to BlazeQuest, he needed to see Chaud.

Once Lan got to the door to Chaud's office, he was too nervous to open it. He was trying to hold himself together. He reached for the handle with shaky hands and just shoved it open. Chaud was standing, looking out of the window. "Chaud..." Lan whispered. "Lan..." Chaud's voice was shaking. "What happened? Why didn't you call last night?" Lan asked. "Lan...I can't be with you." Chaud said, his voice was cracking. There was a long pause. "What?" Lan said, tears spilling. "My dad...he said he would kick me out, I wouldn't be the vice president anymore, no more money..." Chaud began. "I'll lose everything." he finished, turning to Lan, tears running down his cheeks. He saw Lan, breaking down in front of him. "But Chaud..." Lan pleaded. "Lan, I don't know how to live without this. This has been my life since I was born. I need it." Chaud said, breaking inside. "I guess I didn't realize your possessions meant more to you than I do." Lan said, running out the door. Chaud slammed his fist against his desk and let the tears spill. He watched Lan storm out of the building from the window and it began to rain.

Lan skated as fast as he could down the road. Tears poured down his face, but it was raining so heavily that he couldn't tell the difference. "Lan, please stop!" Megaman yelled. Lan stopped short in an alley and puked, he dry heaved for what seemed like hours. He leaned against the brick wall next to him and cried, letting the cool rain hit his face. "Lan...please..." Megaman said, concerned. "Lan, you need to get up." Megaman said. Lan's sobs were silenced by the storm. "I thought he loved me..." Lan cried, forcing himself to stand. "He does love you..." Megaman said. "Not as much as he loves his money and his power." Lan said, wiping his eyes with his rain-soaked sleeve, but the tears still fell.

Lan walked into his house and his mother looked at him and her heart broke. "Lan..." she whispered and ran to him. Lan was shaking violently, his teeth were chattering. Mrs. Hikari ran to start a hot shower for him. "Lan, get yourself warmed up and I'll make you some soup." his mother said, she was tearing up. Lan walked to the bathroom and peeled off his wet clothes and stepped under the hot water. He cried, his sobs shaking his entire body.

He got into his pajamas and held his cup of soup, just staring at it. "Lan..." Megaman said, he was worried, but didn't know what to say. "It's now only hit me...I've loved Chaud for a really long time..." Lan began, clutching the soup cup harder. "I know..." Megaman whispered. Lan was drained, physically and mentally. He had never been so hurt in his life.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Chaud walked into his fathers office. "It's over." Chaud said, looking at the ground. "Good, then you're safe. I expect the game to be done by Friday." his father said. "Yes sir." Chaud said and walked to his room. He collapsed on to his bed and sobbed loudly. "I'm so disappointed in you Chaud." Protoman said. "I can't...oh God, it hurts." Chaud cried. Protoman was actually worried about Chaud, but he was worried about Lan as well. "Protoman...please..." Chaud sobbed. "What is it Chaud?" Protoman asked. "Please, make sure Lan is okay." Chaud pleaded. "I'm not leaving you right now, I'm sorry. Megaman is taking care of Lan, I'm sure of it. You need me right now." Protoman said. Chaud curled into the fetal position and cried himself to sleep.

Chaud's eyes fluttered open, they were stinging. He walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red. He splashed water on his face and tried to compose himself. He walked back into his room and saw Protoman was awake. "Did you check on Lan?" Chaud asked. "No, I haven't left your side all night." Protoman said. "Thank you Protoman..." Chaud whispered. "You're my best friend Chaud. I'm disappointed, but I'll always be here." Protoman said. Chaud just stared out at the window, it was going to rain again today.

Megaman took a huge sigh of relief when Lan finally fell asleep. He had been crying all night long. His mother let him stay home from school. He was sick from being out in the rain for so long. Megaman was exhausted, he hadn't been able to get any rest, he was too worried about Lan. Mrs. Hikari snuck into Lan's room and grabbed Megaman.

"Megaman, can you do me a favor?" she asked. "Anything." Megaman said. "I have a list of things I need from the store. Medicine and food for Lan. But I'm too afraid to leave with him being as sick and upset as he is. Do you think you could deliver it to his father at work?" she said. "Of course, I'll do it right away." Megaman smiled. "You're the greatest." she smiled and took him back to Lan's PC. Megaman jacked into Net City and began his journey to SciLab. Soon, he ran into Roll, Gutsman, Glide, and Iceman.

"Megaman!" Roll yelled and they all ran to him. "Oh, hey." Megaman said. "You look exhausted!" Roll said. "I am, I was up all night with Lan. He's been a wreck since yesterday." Megaman said, worry plastered all over his face. "What happened?" Glide asked. "Chaud told his father about his relationship with Lan and his father threatened to take away his money and his vice presidency. Chaud gave in and left Lan." Megaman said. "Oh no..." Roll said, raising her hand to her mouth. "I've never seen Lan like this." Megaman said, looking at the ground. "Well, I think we all need to go cheer Lan up!" Iceman said. "Absolutely!" Glide said. "Thank you guys, please, anything will help." Megaman said. "Where's Lan now?" Roll asked. "He's sleeping, so don't send anyone over for a few more hours." Megaman said. "Why aren't you resting?" Gutsman asked. "I'm running this list to SciLab to Lan's dad. His mom didn't want to leave him home alone." Megaman said. "Give me the list, Maylu and I will take care of it. You need to get some rest." Roll said. "Thank you." Megaman said, handing Roll the list. "We'll see you in a bit." Roll smiled and they walked away. Megaman walked in the other direction, he just needed to clear his head for a few minutes.

"Megaman." Protoman said. Megaman looked up from the ground to see Protoman standing before him. "Protoman." Megaman stated. "I figured I'd find you around here somewhere." Protoman said. "Just needed to clear my head before getting back to Lan." Megaman said. "How's he doing?" Protoman asked. "Bad." Megaman said, bluntly. "Chaud isn't doing well either." Protoman. "It was his choice!" Megaman yelled, he was angry. "I agree with you, I'm disappointed in him." Protoman said. Megaman was taken aback by that. "You aren't gonna tell Chaud that he's doing bad, are you?" Megaman asked. "No, he wanted me to find you so I could tell him, but I'm not going to. He needs to sort himself out. You gotta take care of Lan." Protoman said. "I'm doing my best." Megaman said. "I'll see you later, don't tell Lan you saw me either." Protoman said. "I won't." Megaman said and jacked out to Lan's PET. Lan was still sleeping so he took the opportunity to get some rest of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you find Megaman?" Chaud asked. "No, I'm sure he's sticking by Lan's side." Protoman lied. Chaud was frustrated, this game needed to be finished by the end of the day. Chaud put his head in his hands, he had a headache. "How's the game coming?" Protoman asked. "It's not. I'm supposed to have it finished by tonight." Chaud said. "You can't work like this Chaud." Protoman said. Chaud broke down right there and let the tears spill. "Protoman, I love him. I miss him so much." Chaud cried. "I know." Protoman said. "Why did dad do this to me?!" Chaud yelled. "He didn't Chaud!" Protoman yelled. Chaud stopped suddenly and looked at Protoman. "What are you saying?" Chaud asked. "You did this to yourself Chaud. You're letting him control you with money and power." Protoman said. "I have NOTHING without this company." Chaud spat. "You also have nothing without love either. Lan isn't the only one who taught us something. Megaman taught me about the power of friendships and bonds." Protoman stated. Chaud just sat his PET down and laid his head down on his desk.

About an hour passes when his PET rings. It's a message from Yai. " _Let's meet up, we gotta talk."_ it read. He jumped at the opportunity to hear anything at all about Lan. He ran downstairs and told her to meet him at the park.

Soon enough, he was at the park faced with not only Yai, but Maylu, Dex, and Tory. He didn't want to hear what they had to say to him. "Chaud, how dare you!" Maylu snapped. "You don't understand." Chaud said. "We may not have all the materialistic things that you do, but we get when someone is being a selfish jerk!" Dex spat. "If anyone understands, it's gonna be Yai." Chaud said. "No Chaud, I don't. I'd never give up my friends for my money! How immature can you be?!" Yai yelled. Chaud turned away from them, he was breaking. "I...don't have the support you do." Chaud said. "Of course you do." Maylu said. "You have us!" Tory said. Chaud turned and looked at them, they were smiling. "Chaud, you have our support. You have Lan's parents, all of our Net Navi's, you have your Net Navi's support!" Yai said. Tears built up in Chaud's eyes, he realized that he was being so immature, selfish, and possessive. "Greed leads to loss, anxiety leads to error, possessiveness leads to solitude." Maylu said. "All of you are right..." Chaud said, looking at the ground. Suddenly, Yai hugged him. Soon, the others joined her in a huge group hug. "You'll never be alone while you have us, Chaud." Maylu smiled. "How is Lan doing?" Chaud asked. No one said anything and that answered his question. "I have to fix this." Chaud said and ran off. "Thank you all, so much!" he yelled after them.

Chaud burst into his fathers office, panting. He had run all the way home. "What is it Chaud? That game still isn't finished." his father stated. "I'm going to be with Lan." Chaud said. His father turned to him and chuckled. "I told you that I won't allow that." his father spat. "I don't care!" Chaud yelled. "Where are you going to go Chaud?" his father asked. "I don't know, but I can't let you control me anymore!" Chaud yelled. "Get your shit and get out! You're dead to me!" his father screamed. Chaud ran to his room and shoved clothes and anything else he could in a bag and walked out the door. Chaud had never felt this free in his entire life.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Lan sat out on his balcony, knees to his chest. The news was playing on the TV, he listened absentmindedly. The wind was blowing softly, he closed his eyes and tried to go to another place. He could hear some of the news in background.

" _Net crimes have gone down recently since the defeat of Laserman. No news yet on the whereabouts of Doctor Regal, but the search is ongoing. Thankfully, we have the help of our wonderful Net Savers to keep the net safe for all to use."_ Ribbita said in her cheerful voice.

Lan sighed and looked at his PET. "Megaman, I'm sorry about all the worrying you've been doing." Lan said. "Hey, it's okay. I'm just glad you're doing a bit better." Megaman smiled. "Yeah, it still hurts a lot, but I'm trying to stay strong." Lan said, looking up at the sky. "It's okay to not be strong sometimes Lan." Megaman said. "I know, but I gotta be strong if I'm going to face him again once I start going back to net saving." Lan said. "That's true, but you need to give yourself as much time as you can." Megaman said. "Yeah..." Lan trailed off.

" _Breaking news from BlazeQuest games!"_ Ribbita yelled. Lan turned off the TV immediately and walked downstairs. "I think a walk will do me some good." Lan said. "I agree." Megaman said. Lan walked out of the house and skated, he didn't know where he was going, he just let his mind take him. He ended up facing the old N1 Grand Prix arena. "Of course my mind would lead me here." Lan said. The arena was still somewhat underwater, but he could get to it if he climbed down the pier correctly. "Lan, this is kinda dangerous, don't you think?" Megaman asked. Lan ignored him and climbed down the pier and hopped on to a broken slab of concrete.

He walked into the old arena and looked around, so many memories. He walked up to the battling platform and ran his hand over the jack-in station. "Megaman, so many things happened here." Lan said. "Yeah, I'll say." Megaman said. "Chaud and I battled the last battle here, even though the arena was sinking. And that's when we first met PharaohMan...and you were deleted." Lan said, he hated remembering that part. "But I'm back and I'm here to stay." Megaman said. The PET was ringing nonstop. "Who is messaging me?" Lan asked. "Maylu, Dex, Tory, and Yai all sent you a message." Megaman said. "I'm not worried about it right now." Lan said, leaning against the battling podium, he stared straight across, to where Chaud was standing on that day. He day dreamed about him. Lan's PET went off again and it was a video message from Maylu. "Lan! Did you see the news?!" she exclaimed. "No." Lan said. "A lot of memories here, aren't there?" Chaud said, making Lan jump. Lan hung up on Maylu and turned to Chaud. "Chaud..." Lan said, looking at him. "What are you doing here?" Lan asked. "I came to find you. My mind led me here." Chaud smiled. "I guess you didn't see the news then?" Chaud asked. "No, what was I supposed to see?" Lan asked, still shocked that Chaud was there. "My dad disowned me. I'm no longer the vice president of BlazeQuest, I no longer have any money." Chaud said, smiling. "Why are you so happy about that?" Lan asked. "Because I grew up and told him that none of that mattered to me, you matter to me." Chaud said. Lan ran to him and cried into his chest. They both fell to the ground and Chaud held Lan tight. Chaud grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him hard. "I missed you so damn much." Chaud said, tears spilling down his cheek. "I love you Chaud, I have since the day we battled here. It was all bottled up until you admitted your feelings for me." Lan cried. "I fell for you on that day as well. Your courage, your strength, your compassion..." Chaud said.

Lan and Chaud walked out of the arena and climbed back up on to the pier. Chaud took Lan's hand and laced his fingers with his. "I'm not sure where I'm gonna go, but I know that I never want to be without you again." Chaud said. "Come stay with me for a while." Lan said. "Your parents will be okay with that?" Chaud asked. "Absolutely!" Lan said. Chaud smiled and held Lan's hand tighter. "Thank you." Chaud said.

They walked into Lan's house and explained what happened to his parents. They had already seen the news and figured as much. "Chaud can stay with us for as long as he wants!" Mrs. Hikari smiled. "Thank you so much." Chaud smiled. They both walked upstairs and cuddled on Lan's bed and watched the rerun of the news. Chaud wasn't sad, he was happy, he was emotionally content with this situation. "Your friends have the power to help people in extraordinary ways." Chaud said. "What do you mean?" Lan asked. "They woke me up. They showed me how immature I was being, how I was letting materialistic things ruin my chance of happiness." Chaud said, looking at Lan. "I'm so sorry I put you through all of this." Chaud said, caressing Lan's cheek. "Shut up and kiss me." Lan said. Chaud kissed Lan hard, pulling him on to his lap. Chaud circled his arms around Lan's waist and pulled him closer. Lan rested his hands on Chaud's chest, licking his lips to invite himself in. Their tongues danced together in passion. They broke away and looked into each others eyes. "I've needed you for so long." Chaud said. "I'm here to stay." Lan smiled and kissed him.

Megaman and Protoman smiled from their PET's. "This is only the beginning of a beautiful thing." Megaman said. "I'm always glad to be your partner." Protoman smiled and gave Megaman a high five.


End file.
